Ниман/Джар'Кай
}} Королевские Мачетеро The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia |практики=*Вандар Токаре *Асока Тано *Кавар *Дарт Крайт *Сора Балк *Кит Фисто }} *Эйла Секура *Асажж Вентресс }} *Гривус }} *Марис Бруд *Люк Скайуокер *Мара Джейд Скайуокер *Гален Марек *Серра Кето *Реван *EG-5 Охотник на джедаев (дроид) *Этейн Тер-Мукан |эпоха=*Старая Республика *Восход Империи *Восстание |принадлежность=*Йовшинские мечники, *Королевские Мачетеро *Джедаи *Ситы }} 'Джар'Кай''' ( ) — стиль фехтования, основанный на использовании двух световых мечей, созданный Йовшинскими мечниками. Аналогичная техника использования двух мечей, известная как Ниман была создана Королевскими мачетеро из династии Каши Меров . Ниман был разработан на основе шестой формы боя на световых мечах, сохранив её название, пока Джар'Кай не стал общим названием стиля боя с двумя мечами. Следует отметить, что четвертая форма боя Атару была известна использованием двух мечей в ходе тренировок. Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat История Стиль Джар'Кай был создан Йовшинскими мечниками и назван в честь города в Атрисии. Город Джар'Кай был также местом создания Дуэльных мечей Джар'Кай. Эти мечи использовались самими Йовшинскими мечниками и были разработаны специально для стиля Джар'Кай. Ниман, двухлезвийный стиль, был разработан Королевскими мачетеро из Каши Мер и был назван в честь двойного триумвирата божеств Каши. Вскоре этот стиль обучили Легионы Леттоу, группа адептов Темной стороны, ответственные за Первый Великий раскол в Ордене джедаев. После поражения Легиона от рук джедаев, Ниман был принят Орденом джедаев, в конечном итоге преобразившись в классическую шестую форму боя на световых мечах, имеющую то же название . Следует заметить, что еще до принятия Орденом стиля Ниман существовали джедаи, которые использовали два меча в бою, к примеру Адриста Пина использовала пару джедайских катана. После создания светового меча практики двуручного стиля Ниман, включая Кавара, использовали шото как второе оружие для лучшей сбалансированности. использует второй меч во время тренировки.]] Многие Рыцари джедаи и Лорды ситов учились использовать Форму VI в надежде получить базовые навыки двуручного боя на мечах, но при этом лишь немногие освоили этот стиль. Со временем бойцов с двумя мечами, практикующих классический Ниман стало очень мало, хотя тактика Джар'Кай увеличивала количество последователей. Многие джедаи и ситы умели использовать второй меч в бою, но некоторые из них приняли стиль использования двух мечей в бою как основной. Оба стиля были созданы еще до изобретения светового меча, но так как они были предназначены для боя на мечах, они были легко адаптированны. В конечном итоге, слово "Джар'Кай" стало основным термином двуручного боя, что привело к появлению термина "тактика Джар'Кай", который обозначал использование двух мечей в бой, независимо от того, какой именно стиль используют. Описание Бойцы с двумя мечами, независимо от выбора стиля, будь то классический Ниман или тактика Джар'Кай, напирали сильными атаками, так как скорость атаки вместе с двумя лезвиями была способна сокрушить большинство противников. Типичным маневром являлась атака с использованием одного лезвия и одновременная защита вторым лезвием, что позволяло удачно атаковать, но при этом гарантировать более сильную защиту. Тем не менее практики Джар'Кай также часто использовали два лезвия в нападении, таким образом поддерживая непрерывную атаку. Еще одним преимуществом Джар'Кай была более легкая защита против нескольких противников благодаря обороне сразу двух лезвий. Асажж Вентресс, практикующая Джар'Кай, продемонстрировала это во время миссии на Рууле, где она сражалась против трех джедаев одновременно. Два лезвия могли также использоваться в оборонительной цели. Они позволяли ставить более мощные блоки, смягчать крушащие удары или компенсировать атаки от нескольких лезвий, что было продемонстрировано, когда Кит Фисто кроме своего меча использовал один из мечей киборга Гривуса, который благодаря своей механической анатомии мог использовать сразу 4 световых меча в бою одновременно. «Логово Гривуса» Известные приемы и маневры Джар'Кай также включали в себя прием «Восходящий вихрь», который заключался в очень быстром вращении лезвий вокруг тела бойца, создавая "вихрь" смертельных атак, ''Jedi Academy Training Manual и «Двойной удар», в котором оба лезвия по дуге наносили смертельный удар по противнику. Несмотря на то, что Джар'Кай являлся отдельным стилем, его легко можно было адаптировать к другим стилям. После начала служению Дарту Тиранусу, Асажж Вентресс быстро применила приемы Макаши для её совершенствования стиля Джар'Кай. As Makashi was Tyranus's favored form, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was able to recognize his training techiques in Asajj's fighting abilities, stating as much. Mace Windu also infused Jar'Kai tactics into his own Vaapad style while on a mission on Haruun Kal, his former apprentice; Depa Billaba; doing likewise. Слабости проламывается через защиту Асажж Вентресс с помощью серии мощных ударов, тем самым используя самую главную слабость Джар'Кай]] Наряду с преимуществами, Джар'Кай имел свои недостатки. Во-первых, так как каждая рука держала световой меч, двуручные удары были невозможны, и боец был не в состоянии использовать весь вес для блока, ослабляя тем самым оборону. В итоге противник с одним мечом мог просто пробить оборону пользователя Джар'Кай с помощью грубой силы и изматывающих атак, как это сделал Энакин Скайуокер во время дуэли с Асажж Вентресс на Явине IV. Также бойцы, обладающие большой физической силой, могли отражать яростные выпады стиля Джар'Кай, используя только одну руку и один меч, что и продемонстрировал Гривус, который благодаря своим имплантатам мог не только блокировать подобные удары, но еще и успешно парировать их, а затем проводить мощнейшие контратаки. «Лабиринт зла» Асажж Вентресс со временем развила физическую силу, необходимую для компенсации этого недостатка стиля, и могла сдерживать напор таких противников, как Энакин Скайуокер и Асока Тано (оба практики пятой формы) во время скрещивания мечей. The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Во-вторых, из-за гироскопического эффекта, присущего световым мечам, два меча было намного тяжелее контролировать, в отличие от одного. В связи с этим, специальные тренировки с двумя мечами были необходимостью, и без них второе лезвие становилось скорее помехой, чем преимуществом. К счастью, эти тренировки стали чуть ли не стандартными во многих организациях, связанных с Силой, хотя усиленное обучение стилю Джар'Кай осуществлялось довольно редко. Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat И третья черта, достойная внимания, состояла в том что практики Джар'Кай зачастую слишком полагались на своё искусство фехтования и оружие, оставляя другие навыки слаборазвитыми. Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Примером проявления этой черты был джедай и мастер оружия Раскта Лсу, который являлся исключительным дуэлистом, но, специализируясь только на фехтовании, не развивал способности Силы и из-за этого часто был вынужден полагаться на поддержку более искусных адептов Силы. Darth Bane: Rule of Two Некоторые бойцы — например Асажж Вентресс — очень зависели от второго меча как поддержки первого, поэтому попадали в невыгодную ситуацию, когда сражались одним оружием. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Особенности оружия использует два гвардейских шото против Галена Марека.]] Так как и Ниман, и Джар'Кай были созданы до изобретения светового меча, изначально они были задуманы для стандартных мечей. Для стиля Джар'Кай даже был разработан специальный вид мечей для этого двуручного стиля — Дуэльные мечи Джар'Кай. Однако, благодаря подобию стандартных мечей и световых мечей, двуручные стили были легко адаптированны. После начала широкого использования световых мечей, частым стало появление короткого светового меча - шото, который использовался как второй меч, так как меньшее лезвие легче контролировать. Использование шото стало хорошей традицией в Ордене джедаев, их использовали такие джедаи как Сора Балк, Эйла Секура, и другие. Забрак Марис Бруд шагнула еще дальше и использовала два гвардейских шото в бою. The Force Unleashed Не смотря на все разнообразие типов мечей, многие бойцы двуручных стилей использовали два стандартных световых меча в бою. Можно заметить, что не только световые мечи применяли как второе оружие, но и электропосохи, что продемонстрировала Шаак Ти во время схватки с отрядом МагнаСтражей, а так же Оби-Ван Кеноби во время дуэли с Гривусом }}, стандартные мечи из металлов, стойких к воздействию светового меча, что показал Реван и Изгнанница, и даже простые ножи, как у Мары Джейд.Sacrifice Оби-Ван Кеноби даже использовал однажды световой кнут, как вторичное оружие.The Cestus Deception Приложения Энакин Скайуокер применял Джар'Кай в бою, благодаря его навыкам стиля Атару, во время их дуэли с Графом Дуку на Джеонозисе. Хотя поначалу внезапный шквал ударов застал Дуку врасплох, из-за отсутствия должной подготовки и навыков Энакина как и в Джар'Кай, так и в Атару Дуку смог прорваться сквозь его напор, что заставило перейти падавану в оборону, а после потерять второй меч. Учитель Скайуокера, Оби-Ван Кеноби, также продемонстрировал свои навыки во владении двух мечей, использовав световой меч погибшего джедая Кая Нарека на ряду со своим во время дуэли с павшим на темную сторону учеником Нарека, Асажж Вентресс, на Раттатаке. Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear А Скайуокер еще не раз применял Джар'Кай во время Войн клонов. Вентресс, сама практикующая Джар'Кай, первоначально заинтересовалась этим стилем после смерти Нарека, завладев его мечом и используя вместе со своим. Однако, без руководства Нарека, Асажж пала на темную сторону, из-за этого её стиль боя преобразился в гневно агрессивный. Она продемонстрировала свои навыки Графу Дуку во время его визита на Раттатак, жестоко убив всех своих конкурентов в «Котле», яростно используя световые мечи и грубую мощь Силы. В момент последующей схватки с Графом она напала на него в слепой ярости, но тем не менее была побеждена. Не смотря на это, она произвела впечатление на Дуку и его учителя, Дарта Сидиуса. Граф удостоил её высокой должности в вооруженных силах КНС и наградил двумя мечами с изогнутой рукояткой своего бывшего ученика, Комари Воса. Овладев этими мечами, Вентресс продолжила развивать свои навыки под руководством Дуку, подстраивая её способности в Джар'Кай под стиль Макаши. В итоге, её мастерство боя на световых мечах позволило сражаться против трех противников без особых затруднений, что она продемонстрировала во время задания на Рууле. Её навыки в Джар'Кай дошли до той точки, что она могла противостоять даже джедаям из Совета, что могли сделать совсем немногие из её современников. The Cestus Deception Однако, кроме высоких способностей она имела недостатки. В её ранние года обучения, её не хватало физической силы для компенсирования слабости Джар'Кай; её ударам не хватало мощности, что показала легкая и стандартная оборона Дуку во время их боя на Раттатаке; и она была уязвима против мощных атак, что было видно во время её оступления перед нападением обезумевшего Энакина Скайуокера во время их дуэли на Явине IV Однако, со временем она наработала физическую силу, необходимую для компенсирования этих слабостей, демонстрируя способность удерживать блок во время скрещивания мечей с Энакином Скайуокером и Асокой Тано. Практики Специалисты thumb|left|200px|Тёмный джедай [[Бок Асека использует Джар'Кай против Кайла Катарна.]] Хотя большинство дуэлянтов применяло Джар'Кай от случая к случаю, существовали и те, кто делал это на регулярной основе. Среди древних джедаев поклонниками этой техники являлись Адриста Пина, практиковавшая бой на катанах, КаварStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Бастила Шан, Вандар Токаре Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide и Фортрис Галл.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order По неизвестным причинам клон Галена Марека использовал Джар'Кай. На самом деле он практиковал форму V, но почему-то перешёл к использованию этого сложного стиля. Во время Гражданской войны джедаев многие из тёмных джедаев, присягнувших на верность Империи Ревана и Малака, использовали Джар'Кай против их бывших побратимов-джедаев.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Этим же отличались ситы, подчинявшиеся Триумвирату Дарт Треи.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Во время Новых ситских войн лорд ситов Dark Underlord практиковал Джар'Кай с двумя ситскими мечами. Тогда же стиль нашёл своих почитателей и среди таких джедаев, как джедай-мастер эчани Раскта Лсу, и джедай-тви'лек Невар Форрт. Тысячелетием позже тёмный джедай тви'лек Бок Асека пытался подражать Форрту, в результате выработав собственный неуклюжий, но эффективный боевой стиль.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II В эпоху Войн клонов киборг генерал Гривус включил элементы Джар'Кай в свой стиль. Он часто использовал в битве два световых меча, но мог добавить к ним еще два благодаря возможности разделить механические руки по всей длине и таким образом получить четыре руки.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Гривус использовал эту способность против джедаев Кита Фисто и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Современники Гривуса Асажж Вентресс и Сора Балк также применяли Джар'Кай. Балк, мастер всех известных форм боя на световых мечах, часто использовал шото в качестве второго оружия и совмещал навыки владения Джар'Кай с Ваападом, легендарной формой VII, в развитии которой он помагал Мейсу Винду до своего бегства в КНС. Их современница, мастер-джедай Киливайн Реус, практиковала Джар'Кай с двумя зелёными световыми мечами. Стоит заметить, что граф Дуку, известный практик Макаши, считал низшим стиль боя c двумя лезвиями и верил, что дуэлянты должны либо обходиться одним лезвием, либо сражаться вообще без оружия.Labyrinth of Evil В Тёмные времена известным практиком Джар'Кай была падаван-забрак Марис Бруд, использовавшая гвардейские шото в бою против тайного ученика Дарта Вейдера, Галена Марека. Многие из клонов Марека — включая двух самых успешных, Старкиллера и Тёмного ученика — усвоили стиль во время тренировок с Вейдером и активно использовали в дальнейшем.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Двоё тёмных джедаев Палпатина, Дженг ДрогаThe Dark Forces Saga и Са КуисIn His Image предпочитали двойные клинки. В 14 ПБЯ многие из Новых Возрождённых Тавион Аксмис тренировались в использовании Джар'Кай, и самой известной среди них была ученица Аксмис, Алора. Многие джедаи применяли этот стиль в бою с Возрождёнными.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Рыцарь-джедай эпохи Войн клонов, А'Шарад Хетт, также владел двумя саблями, используя отцовское оружие в сочетании со своим собственным.Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare После падения на тёмную сторону и превращения в Дарта Крайта он продолжал практиковать Джар'Кай в совокупности с формой VI Legacy Era Campaign Guide до мнимой смерти в 137 ПБЯ.Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 Различные члены Ордена единых ситов, включая Дарта Уиирлока IIIStar Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core, Cover only и Дарта Рива также использовали Джар'Кай.Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10 Среди других практиков этого стиля были замечены джедаи Мика ДжитJedi Council: Acts of War и Серра Кето.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) Использовавшие стиль часто .]] Некоторые фехтовальщики поддерживали своё мастерство владения двумя клинками и применяли его довольно часто, хотя не регулярно. В последний год Новых ситских войн, до событий седьмой битвы за Руусан, лорд ситов и оружейный мастер Кас'им продемонстрировал свой уровень владения двумя клинками в бою против Дарта Бэйна, применив подформу Атару. Касим, который достиг мастерства во всех семи классических формах и обычно использовал двухклинковый световой меч, всегда предупреждал своих студентов из коррибанской Академии ситов об ущербности стиля Джар'Кай. Тем не менее, это не помешало ему, применив стиль Джар'Кай, ввести в замешательство и почти победить Бэйна. Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Среди джедаев-фехтовальщиков, иногда практиковавших двухклинковый стиль боя, можно выделить Эйлу Секуру, которая наравне со световым мечом использовала шото во многих битвах Клонических войн, хотя также могла прекрасно справиться с обычным световым мечом в качестве второго оружия. Heart of Fire Гранд-мастер Нового Ордена джедаев, Люк Скайуокер, продемонстрировал своё владение двухклинковым стилем во время Юужань-вонгской войны, часто используя шото вместе со своим обычным световым мечом. Приблизительно через пять лет после окончания Роевой войны Скайуокер использовал Джар'Кай в битве против Тёмной леди Люмии в Депо Року и на Гилаттере VIII во Второй Галактической гражданской войне.Exile (novel) Жена Скайуокера, Мара Джейд, сконструировала шото по его просьбе, когда Люмия вновь дала о себе знать. Джейд была рядом с мужем во время первой стычки с Люмией и одновременно сражалась с тёмным джедаем Алимой Рар. Мара также применила разновидность Джар'Кай на дуэли со своим племянником и учеником Люмии Джейсеном Соло, используя свой шото и виброклинок. Мастер-сит Ломи Пло использовала этот стиль против Скайуокера в двух дуэлях из трёх. Она фехтовала стандартным световым мечом и шото.Dark Nest II: The Unseen QueenDark Nest III: The Swarm War Использовавшие стиль ситуативно В первой битве Великой Галактической войны мастер-джедай Као Сен Дарак одновременно использовал против Виндикана и Малгуса двухклинковый и обыкновенный световой мечи. Когда он нанёс рану Виндикану, Малгус последовал примеру джедая, забрав оружие у своего учителя. В этом бою Као Сен Дарак погиб.Return (cinematic trailer) Кит Фисто использовал световой меч своего бывшего падавана, Надара Вебба, на дуэли с генералом Гривусом, чтобы уравнять шансы. Используя Джар'Кай в совокупности с формой Шии-Чо, которой он мастерски владел, Фисто оттеснил Гривуса и выстоял против трёх генеральских IG-100. Бой с Дуку на Джеонозисе был не единственным примером использования Джар'Кай в биографии Энакина Скайуокера. Он также применял этот стиль в системе Деварон против охотника за головами Кэда Бэйна (вторым оружием был световой меч Асоки Тано) и в храме на Джеонозисе, используя оружие Луминары Ундули незадолго до освобождения её самой из плена Королевы Карины. Мейс Винду и его бывшая ученица Депа Биллаба, используя парное оружие, показали мастерство владения формой VII во время Летней войны на Харуун-Кэле. Shatterpoint (novel) Шаак Ти также посвятила некоторое время изучению этого стиля, поскольку во время битвы за Корусант сражалась электропосохом и своим световом мечом. Clone Wars Chapter 25 Согласно некоторым источникам, после Великого истребления джедаев она также практиковала Джар'Кай. Известно, что многие, если не все фехтовальщики применяли Джар'Кай, когда ситуация того требовала или способствовала, даже если им не хватало специальных знаний. Среди таких дуэлянтов числились Экзар Кун, Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War Джоклад Данва,Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Орра Синг,Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing Ликан,Nomad Куинлан Вос,Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage Корран Хорн, Энакин Соло,Dark Tide II: Ruin Дарт Мол,Resurrection Саба Себатайн,Fury Вестара КаиOmen и Кол Скайуокер.Star Wars: Legacy Появления * *''Rogue's Gallery'' *«Джедай: Мейс Винду» *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * * *«Уязвимая точка» *«Джедай: Граф Дуку» *''Old Scores'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *«Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» фильм * * *The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen *Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic * * *The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * * * *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (роман) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (игра)'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *«Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» *«Тёмный прилив II: Руины» *«Единая Сила» *«Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Omen'' *«Звёздные войны: Наследие: Излом» *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' }} Источники * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Примечания и сноски }} en:Niman/Jar'Kai de:Jar'Kai es:Niman/Jar'Kai Категория:Бой на световых мечах